


Lather Up

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Intimacy, Loving Husbands, M/M, Sensitive Nipples, Sexy Times, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve likes shaving Bucky's face, Bucky likes letting Steve shave his face.





	Lather Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



“Alright up on the sink for me sweetheart.” Steve whispers sweetly kissing the scruffy cheek of his fella.

With a slight blush, Bucky hops up on the cold marble of the sink, his pink boxers briefs the only barrier between his skin and the cold, it’s a good thing the sink is big enough for his ass to sit on, also a good thing they spent a insane amount of money on this thing too….one of their...few splurges.

Bucky spreads his legs so Steve can stand in the V of them and sets to work lathering up his face with the wooden brush with the soft bristles. Even the lather smells good...something woodsy and earthy. He tips his head back and closes his eyes as Steve covers his jaw and chin in the stuff.

“I’m gonna start shaving baby, if you need me to stop just tell me ok?” Steve whispers, his Brooklyn accent slipping out, something it does when it’s just them like this.

“Ok babydoll.” Bucky whispers back, keeping his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

The first contact of the straight razor sliding over his jaw through the shaving cream, makes him blow out a shaky breath, there was always something about doing this, even back when they barely had any money and the apartment they lived in was a shoe box, there was something about his little Stevie doing this for him that just….made him melt.

Only then Steve had been able to sit in his lap perfectly and do this for him, something they bonded over, over time, something intimate and just between them and no one else. Sure Steve can sit in his lap like this too and he even has, but it’s just not quite the same, but doing it like this on the sink has become their new favorite.

Bucky swallows thickly after the razor glides over his adams apple and up under his chin, Steve’s hands never shake, they stay sure and strong, gliding over skin he knows as well as his own. The brunette only knows they’re done because Steve replaces the razor with his lips as he kisses over freshly shaved skin and the brunette can’t help, but laugh as Steve does so, now the blonde is the only one with a beard and it tickles his face….he loves it.

“How’s that baby? Gotta say you look…..so good.” Steve whispers between placing small nibbles on his neck mixed in with the kisses.

“It feels….perfect.” Bucky whispers roughly, tipping his head to the side for Steve to get at more.

“Good….real good.” Steve’s warm breath fans out over his neck and shoulders as his lips keep making trails all over his skin.

The brunette uses his legs to hook behind Steve pinning him in as he grabs his ass and grips hard, “How good?” he whispers roughly before taking one of the blondes nipples in his mouth and sucking on it like a piece of candy.

Steve’s answer never even makes it out of his mouth, his broken sounding reply turns into a sound that borderlines on a sob as he grips the back of Bucy’s head and holds him right where he is as his hips thrust forward into the brunettes stomach.

Bucky groans and sucks harder, knowing if he does this much longer he’s gonna have Steve shooting off like a rocket. His nipples were just to dam sensitive.

“Fuck….fuck…..” Steve cries out, the shaving supplies falling off the sink and onto the floor as Steve thrust forward again, when Bucky add’s his teeth to the mix, Steve is done for, he comes with a cry of Bucky’s name on his lips and with his cock still clad in his own boxer briefs, wetting the front of them enough that now they will need a good washing.

Bucky pops off his nipple looking so fucking pleased with himself, Steve’s hazy eyes take in his erection however and he can’t just leave his best fella wanting, that just won't do at all. He scoops him up earning a yelp from his husband as he hangs onto Steve before the blonde is tossing him onto the bed and he jumps in after him.

“Your turn dollface.” Steve growls before pulling Bucky’s boxers off and takes his whole cock into his mouth.


End file.
